The Final Act
by Forbidden1991
Summary: Jack/Erica. This happens right after the Season 2 Finale. Erica need's Jack, he is after all her lifeline but can she bring him out of Anna's bliss and back to his normal self?


A/N: This is my first "V" fanfic. I just finished watching the season 2 finale and this came to mind. Just a short drabble and I may and another chapter to it if I get enough reviews/reads.

* * *

><p>Erica walked around the mindless people. Where was Hobbes? Chad? Tyler? Were they safe? Had they been brain-washed too? And what of Jack? Had he been strong enough to resists Anna's bliss? Erica didn't know. She had been underground with that secret organization, protected from the bliss.<p>

"Wake Up!" Erica said as she passed from one person to the next and then she saw him. Looking heavenward as if he had been just been blessed by his God though the truth was he looked as brainwashed as everyone else surrounding them.

"Jack? Oh my God Jack." Erica yelled but he didn't hear her. He couldn't hear her. His face remained turned towards the heavens as she walked over to him. He had been blissed and Erica felt as if there was nothing that she could do for him.

"Come on Jack, I've got to get you out of here." Erica said though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She still had to try. Erica's hands snaked up to Jack's chest and shook him. There was no response, her hands found his face and tried to tug him towards her, turn his baby blue eyes to her but he still could not respond. Without thought, hoping desperately to awaken him from the Bliss that Anna had just infected among him – and all of mankind – Erica's lips found Jack's and pressed down hard on his lips in a chaste but purposeful kiss. True, Erica had never imagined their first kiss to happen like this. She had had so many thoughts come to her mind since the first day she had met Jack but this wasn't how she had seen their first kiss. Erica kissed him harder, hoping to get a response from him and almost as if on command his lips slowly moved against hers and Erica had felt hopeful since the moment she realized what had happened to everyone.

Jack had heard Anna's message and had come outside to investigate and then all coherent thought had been pushed from his mind as bliss took over. It wasn't until he felt Erica's arms around him as she kissed him as if that was her only life-line that he slipped back into reality. It felt good, no, _amazing _holding her in his hands. Sure Jack had thought about Erica in this way before and there were so many times that he might have laid aside the "collar" for a moment to take her in his arms but he hadn't done so yet and with the fight between them the other day he had thought that he had lost to her Hobbes of all people. But she was here, in his arms, and he kissed her back. Their human emotions, their passions mixing as one to erase the bliss that Anna had cast onto Jack.

"I thought I lost you Jack," Erica whispered as she touched her forehead to his. She watched him smile softly as one of his hands curled around the back of her neck and the other pulled softly through her hair.

"You won't ever lose me Erica," Jack whispered back his baby blue eyes twinkling softly as he leaned in again and kissed her gently yet it still showed the greatest human emotion of all; love.

"Jack I have a confession to make," Erica said softly, deciding that she needed to tell Jack what had happened between her and Hobbes the other night but he only smiled and replied "No collar, no confessions Erica; Just for one night." Erica laughed softly and Jack revelled in the sound of her laughter. There wasn't many times he had heard it and he still could not help but smile. She was beautiful.

"Okay, Okay," Erica's eyes were twinkling and Jack took her hand in his. He gave her one more chaste kiss before he pulled her back towards Hobbes old place. He didn't know where their comrade had gone to but he didn't care. He was going to show Erica how much faith he had in her and then after that he would never ever let her go.

* * *

><p>What did you think? R&amp;R and let me know if I should add another chapter to this. thanks for reading guys!<p> 


End file.
